Regret
by Bohba13
Summary: all have at least one thing they regret in life, but not all are as tragic as Ulquiorra's. T 'cuz I'm paranoid.


This is the 2nd one shot I've made, this takes place approximately 100 years after Ichigo defeated Aizen and previews an important OC. Enjoy!

disclamer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH!

(c) 2011

* * *

><p>Bleach – Regret<p>

Everyone has at least one action they regret. A mistake made, a promise broken, a life lost, or a failed duty. To Lieutenant Ulqiorra Schiffer of the ninth division, his greatest regret was abandoning the one he called a sister.

"Ulquiorra, are you ok, you seem, out of focus," noted the ex-Espada's Capiain, Shuhui Hisagi.

"I'm fine captain," replyed the lieutenant. "just... remembering."

"Ok, but remember, If you need help, I'm alway ready to help my Lieutenant," replyed Hisagi caringly.

"thanks," replyed the ex-Cuatro, his emotionless deminor cracking slightly.

_-flashback-_

"_Nii-san, you're __awake," said a serpentine Adjuchas-class Menos to a Vasto Lorde. "I thought you would never get up."_

"_Now is not the time for your antics," responded the Vasto Lorde, who in a better lighting looked like a green & black demon with bat wings. "We must leav__e."_

"_Why, nii-san? I thought we were staying this time," complained the serpent Hollow who strikingly resembled a cobra._

"_I thought so myself, but if we are to survive, we must keep moving," explained the demon, keeping a steady monotone that seemed to be __lacking in the emotion department. "Word is spreading of the existence of Hollows that have removed their masks, and they are ruthlessly killing those who refuse to join them."_

"_But nii-san, you're a Vasto Lorde; how could they possibly kill you?" commente__d the cobra in a tone of concern._

"_I myself am not sure of how they do it. All I do know is that the new faction calls themselves, the Espada," answered the older Hollow as they left for their new home._

* * *

><p><em>Sometime later, they reached their destination – a cave that was recently abandoned b<em>_y one Vasto Lorde and three Adjuchas, all female. _'Something doesn't smell right. That smell is obviously Hollow – four female and one male – but the male for some reason has the slightest tinge of shinigami,' _thought the demon. _'Could the male have been the one to have caused this damage?'

"_Nii-san, I think I found something," said the snake nervously._

_The Vasto Lorde walked over and found what used to be a Hollow's bone sword. _'Impossible. I knew the Espada were strong, but to defeat a Vasto Lorde far stronger than I...Preposterous.'

"_Well, well, it seems that our assumption was correct, wasn't it," said a mysterious voice. "Once a cave is vacant, another Hollow seeking refuge shall occupy it." The owner of the voice was revealed – a man with brown messy h__air and square glasses, wearing a long flowing haori._

'Shit. Captain.' _he thought harshly._

"_Nojura, leave! Go as far into the cave as you can, and don't leave there until I say, or there is no spirit pressure in this part of the cave." The cobra – now known as Nojura – didn't bother questioning her brother's orders; she knew__ what would happen if she stayed there._

'Nii-san, please, come out ok,'_ Nojura thought to herself._

"_Well, how unfortunate. I was hoping to give her the same proposition as I intended you. Oh, how rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sōsuke_ _Aizen."_

"_What's your proposition, _Sōsuke_?_" _the demon asked, saying the man's first name as if it were an insult._

_Unimpeded by the obvious insult, Aizen proceeded with his proposition._ "_Join my army; over the millennia, shinigami have slaughtered Hollows f__or no reason, as if they were ordered by some higher authority. The Soul Society must pay for the unjust and unauthorized slaughter of your kind. Do you not agree with me?"_

'His point seems valid, but concidering how he walked right into a cave inhabited by a Vasto Lorde and Adjuchas, ether this man is crazy, or has powerfull friends.' _the demon contimplated._

"_What if I were to say no?" asked the demon._

"_I have this cave surrounded by the Es__pada and their __fracción__," replied Aizen, without dropping his polite tone._

'Acutully, I think Both,'_ the demon thought._'but ether way, if I say no, I may end up like the previous residants, and knowing how stuborn Nojura is, she'll suffer the same fate.'

"_Fine, I will join you… Lord Aizen," answered the demon."on one condition," Aizen payed closer attention. "that you leave Nojura out of this."_

_"Your conditions are met,_"_said the trechorus Captain. _"_By the way, you never told me your name."_

"_My name? My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer."_

_-end flashback-_

In the endless sands of Hueco Mundo, a Vasto Lorde roamed; her form – although human – seemed almost serpentine in a way – from the fangs on her mask, to the way her tail flicked, to the menacing horseshoe design on her dorsal scales, and her long flowing black hair. "Where are you, nii-san?" she asked to no-one in particular, wandering the barren plains endlessly, always searching for the one she desired to see above all others. Until she stumbled upon the ruins of a once great domed fortress.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: this fic is my second and had been in my head the longest, thanks to Finaldragonquest for beta-ing my story.**

**any questions, comments, or ****critiquing, leave them in the reviews.**


End file.
